


A New Night For New Memories

by RainyCosmos78



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyCosmos78/pseuds/RainyCosmos78
Summary: Historia had the great idea for a giant dinner party in one of the fancy courtyards in Liberio, which were originally for the Marleyans of that area. A Grand Waltz, perfect! And everyone has basically been invited, who would turn down an invitation? Only when she leaves, chaos has been let loose.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice & Udo & Zofia, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Udo/Zofia (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

To be invited by the queen of Paradis herself to a grand dinner party in Liberio. Historia had believed it would be great for everyone to get together and have fun, the original plan was for the event to take place in the palace, but the queen reasoned with herself and decided the town of Liberio would be a better option.

Armin sighed, he knew it would only be time before chaos would let loose once the queen leaves, as she had a busy schedule even with her wife Ymir helping her with it. He didn't even know about Liberio having a beautiful grand courtyard, with a beautiful interior, especially on how poor that place was, but apparently it was a place originally for the Marleyans. Though he could not turn down the invitation, as he felt guilty if he did not show up. He was quite grateful when he heard Annie was going to show up as well, having someone who would listen to him even though he was an awkward mess. Actually, everyone he knew was going to show up, this courtyard must be very large if it could fit most of the high ranks of the Survey Corps and the Eldians he knew. 

" Stop worrying, if things get out of hand, we can always leave." 

" Ah....yeah...." Armin turned his attention from his dreamland to the woman in front of him, Annie. She decided to come to his room in the motel he was staying in, her reason was because she preferred not to show up alone awkwardly, and she thought having him around will be fine. Even though they were in a relationship already, the blonde still had yet to learn real affection. And she was right, if things did go out of hand, they could leave before things got worse. Annie was in her casual wear, holding a long dress covered in plastic, probably it was the dress she was wearing tonight. " Well I'm going to change in the bathroom, let me know when you're ready." His girlfriend said and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading into the bathroom, to take a shower and change into her gown. 

Armin smiled as she closed the bathroom door, he looked onto his bed, wearing a black tuxedo laid neatly on the bed, with a tie and shoes, it would make him look like a real gentleman. As he changed into his formal wear, making sure he was neat and elegant, his mind rustled with the possibilities of what can happen tonight, from the last dinner party within the Survey Corps, Jean got...very...very drunk, after making a bet with Eren on who can drink the most, Marco and Mikasa had to drag them home afterwards. Armin even chuckled at the chaotic memory, he suspected something similar will happen tonight, though he really wanted to think the opposite. Afterwards, Armin looked up to see himself in the mirror, he got to say, he looked good, but probably not as good as Annie, poor Armin still doubted himself, thankfully Annie was there to comfort him. Speaking of Annie, the woman came out of the bathroom looking...stunning... she had a light yellow gown, with golden colored designs around it, a ruby pendant on her neck, the one Armin gifted her on her birthday, and a rose pin in her hair. Armin looked at her in awe, as Annie huffed in slight embarrassment " ..Your tie is crooked again." Armin looked down and she was right, though it was a quick distraction for him. Annie walked towards him and fixed it for him.She looked up at him " ...You look...very handsome...". Armin couldn't help but lightly blush at the compliment, he still couldn't believe he was dating the girl that he deemed as his soulmate, even when he miraculously got Mr.Leonhart's blessing on it. He lightly kissed her forehead and murmured " let's go, we don't want to be late." Annie looked at him " Armin it's literally 4 pm, it starts at 6." She did not look amused. Armin lightly chuckled " oh yeah...but still let's go now, I'll get the keys."   
  
  


Historia stood at the doorway to the interior of where this grand party will take place, sure, she still got an hour before it started, she was very happy to see Mr.Arlert and Ms.Leonhart arrive early, the couple looked very elegant together, and they even offered to help out with setting up, but she denied them, as they were guests to her event. The couple stood not very far from her, talking. Historia took her attention from them to the woman she called her wife, standing before her, Ymir. Ymir was....extraordinary, she had a strange past, yet she always made sure she had the consent of Historia, no matter what. Even after almost several years after their marriage, Historia, with the permission of Ymir, was allowed to become pregnant by a man who agreed to become the surrogate father, even if he won't be in the picture at all. Though it did not change much, as to Historia, all the children in the orphanages were all Her children. Though it was good to have a child with her blood, and she was happy Ymir will help raise the baby with her, even now her belly was slightly round due to the baby growing. " You should sit down, Standing up for so long won't do well with your back, especially as you're carrying a little one inside of you." Said the voice behind her, Ymir, her wife. " I'll be fine Ymir, I'm strong." Said Historia in reply, " yeah, but babe, you'll end up regretting it later, trust me." Said Ymir, putting her hands on the shoulders of the queen in a gentle manner, which Historia reluctantly did. Historia admired the suit Ymir wore, she looked gorgeous, in turn Ymir complimented the long white gown with red ornaments that she wore herself. As dusk strayed in, more of the guests soon arrived, heading inside, everyone, Historia greeted, from Commander Erwin to Marco Bott to Zeke Yeager, she only walked inside herself when everyone had entered the building, with Ymir holding her hand. 

Inside was one of the most grand and beautiful interiors ever to exist in Liberio, if you asked Historia, she would say it even rivaled that of her own palace. Mikasa Ackerman couldn't help but to admire the place, even with her poker face. She clutched her purse tightly, which contained her wallet and extra pair of shoes and a smaller flexible dress in case she ever got tired of her heels and gown. Right next to her, Eren Yeager sat, in a low ponytail and a tuxedo, she couldn't help but lightly smile at how handsome he looked, even if he looked like a homeless man at one point. At their table sat, Armin, Annie, Zeke, and Hannes, from across the way she could spot her other comrades, Sasha...Connie..Jean...Marco..Hange... Levi...and so many others, all dressed elegantly at their tables, gossiping with each other.

Then with the clinking of a spoon on a glass filled with sparkling water, the room went quiet and turned their eyes to the person in their view, Historia. The queen sighed and then started to speak " ..Thank you all for coming here tonight!! As you know, I have planned this event for you all to reunite with old friends and bond for once, all together, as the queen of Paradis, I will be leaving later tonight to attend to business, but I believe you will all have a good time together, that is all, Enjoy!" And with that, clapping and cheering echoed in the ballroom by the many guests and as Historia walked away to her own table with Ymir giving her praise, everyone returned to their gossiping.   
  


And then the food was brought out, steak, with greens and potatoes, bread...and even more food as everyone got to choose between several types of dishes. Mikasa had heard Nicolo had made most of the dishes with the help of others, boy this is probably going to get Sasha overexcited, as that woman had a love for food that will definitely never cease. Speaking of Sasha she could see her attempting to hog all of the bread, and Connie her boyfriend(?), and one of her best friends, Jean, stopping her. Hannes was commenting on how Commander Hange was for some reason looking at the kid's menu instead of the adult menu, with Levi and Erwin looking at them with disappointment. Mikasa can overhear Hange sounding offended and how " Chicken Tenders and fries are still good!".Soon everyone was eating, either musicians in the far corner of the room, playing music of that of a waltz, probably sooner or later there was going to be people dancing elegantly on the floor. 

It wasn't much of a surprise when the first couple to do it was Armin and Annie. It was rather cute in Mikasa's opinion, she was happy that Armin was content with Annie. The music that flowed gently in the background was filled with grace, though Mikasa could definitely tell the music was from that one animated movie...Howl's Moving Castle? She thought. Eren then looked at her and got up from his chair and offered her his hand " May I have this dance...?". Mikasa looked at him in shock " Eren...?..", Eren then repeated the question " May I have this dance?" And Mikasa answered " ..sure..." as the couple got up to dance, Hannes commented " they grow up so fast...." looking teary eyed, surprisingly he wasn't drunk yet, and Zeke just chuckled in amusement, and both men were awarded with a death glare from Mikasa.  
  
After Eren and Mikasa joined in, the two couples gracefully danced across the floor, soon more couples joined in, Sasha and Connie, Marco and Jean, somehow Erwin, Levi, and Hange got it to work between the three of them, Bertolt was trying to convince Reiner to join in, Historia and Ymir were slow dancing as well.... everything was going great. Even with Zofia, Udo, Falco, and Gabi running around from the outside and back playing tag, it even went as far as Gabi and Falco bumped into Jean. That made Reiner lose it and go over to grab the two by their hands and take them away, apologizing to Jean in the process.

Reiner grabbed the two kids and took them to where Pieck and Porco stood, watching the dance " alright you two, we are at a dinner party and you were both supposed to be on your best behavior, Gabi I saw what you did with the chicken strips earlier, and Falco I'm sorry but you gotta watch where you going- where is Udo and Zofia?" Asked Riener, realizing that the two others weren't there. " Probably Outside." said Gabi in reply " Can we go now?" Only to be answered with a " no". Soon Reiner had successfully brought Udo and Zofia who were indeed outside, splashing little bits of the fountain water onto each other. Colt was there too, and was snickering, and after some eye contact with Porco and Pieck they all giggled like children and took out their phones. " Alright since you are all doing what I told you NOT to do, here is your punishment. You are going to go on that dance floor and slow dance with each other, Gabi, you're with Falco, Udo you're with Zofia." Reiner explained, which got a " eeewwww" response from the kids, Gabi looked disgusted, Falco was blushing pink and it looked like he was gonna go red as a tomato soon, meanwhile Zofia and Udo froze up like stone statues. " I don't wanna do that!!" Exclaimed Gabi, Reiner replied " well too bad, you're gonna have to " as he got the four in the generic couple pose to dance " And don't worry, me and Bertolt will be nearby." He said with a wink that was definitely aimed at Falco, who blushed. Right after all four were dancing, getting awes and coos by the couples around them, when Gabi saw Pieck and Porco recording them, she pulled the biggest death glare that had a mix of betrayal, while Falco went red and looked down. Meanwhile Zofia and Udo were actually having fun, giggling and smiling. 

After the dance was over, Falco had never seen Gabi run so fast to the bathroom to question her life decisions. Meanwhile Colt,Porco, and Pieck snickered. Bertolt looked at him " hey look, it's not that bad, you should have seen Porco and Pieck when they were younger, Marcel had such a hard time trying to set them up, and lemme tell you, Porco does not dance well and neither does Pieck. And your older brother can't dance at all, even if you get him enough shots." Those words did cheer up Falco a bit, and made Pieck, Porco, and Colt scrunch up in embarrassment. Though Falco proceeded to wait nearby the women's bathroom for Gabi while Udo and Zofia went off to play outside.

Out of the corner of Falco's eye he could see the queen leaving the party, seems she did have business to attend to, and she was giving goodbyes to her close friends. Even after she left, Erwin got up to leave as well, even when Hange was begging him to stay, his response was " Unlike everyone here, I have a reasonable sleep schedule to keep on check. Levi did indeed confirm, he had a normal sleep schedule but he 30% of the time, he doesn't sleep anyways. Falco could also see Ms.Leonhart and Mr.Arlet heading to the courtyard outside, hopefully Udo and Zofia don't bother them. Also the musicians had left, and there were only leftovers, which Connie and Sasha are helping themselves to. And Falco was questioning why a guy with turntables was entering the building. Gabi did exit the bathroom finally but without looking at Falco at all. Guess she was still embarrassed, in turn a bunch of the girls including Mikasa, Sasha, and Petra were entering the bathroom together, he saw Pieck among them, according to her, sometimes the girls bring an extra dress and shoes, in case they got too tired, which definitely seemed that way. Falco decides to move away to not look suspicious. 

And turns out the man who just came in with turntables was indeed a DJ, and turns out Hange was the one who called the man in, of course with Historia's permission. Falco heard Levi mutter " what is this, a fancy dinner party or a fucking rave?". Hange looked at him and grinned " It's both!!" Moblit, who was Hange's assistant, just sighed in disappointment, wondering how he kept up with them. " Watch this." Said the commander and they walked up to the DJ, probably to make a song recommendation.

Soon after the man pulled the microphone to his mouth which got everyone's attention. " Ok how are you all doing tonight, I can see a couple hogging the drinks at the bar, and drinking like no tomorrow- good luck on that, but anyways hi, that person on the jumpsuit payed me to come over here alright, so I'll be playing song recommendations, and your choice if you want to dance, sounds good? Ok." He explained, and then started to play some normal background music for now. The couple that was hogging the bar drinks were indeed Connie and Sasha, both were already wasted, and Jean was close behind on it, even with Marco trying to stop them. Hange proudly smiled as they saw the new found chaos they created, even with the lights turn off, you can still see them smile almost evilly. Wonder how the hell Erwin and Levi deal with them.

Soon Hange was attempting to drag Levi to the dance floor with them, who was not moving from his chair and sipping on tea, and told Hange to go....frick themselves, since Falco is around, seems that is why he lowered his cursing, also not to mention, Hange has had a handful of shots already.Hange turned her attention to Falco, " OH you! Maybe you can dance with me." Falco immediately tensed " Uh- n-no I can't dance!" While Hange desperately tried to get a yes to her offer. Levi basically came to Falco's rescue and told Hange to go away. The blonde thanked him and walked away.

Levi watched as the kid walked away to the girl who he was dancing with earlier, who still didn't look at him directly. Though once " Cha Cha Slide'', started playing, it lured the kids to the dance floor, and a very wasted Connie,Sasha, and Jean, with a very worried Marco trailing behind. Though it looked like they were having fun, and even Mikasa got in the fun, only because Eren was dancing. At least Hange's money didn't go down the drain for this, speaking of Hange, they were...extremely drunk...and they didn't have their heels on and were running around barefoot. Thankfully it didn't take Levi long to find them, as they were under the table, the last time Hange lost their heels, Levi and Erwin spent an hour looking for them before giving up and driving Hange back without one of their pairs. He might tease them by making them spend time later looking for their shoes. 

This was...escalating...extremely..fast.....Bertolt watched as Crazy Frog started to blare ( Connie suggested it) , with many on the dance floor. Not to mention the majority has drank a lot, as most of the bar supplies are gone. Bertolt was right, Colt can't dance at all, and most of the time the poor guy was tripping over nothing, he was planning to tell Reiner to take them home soon. Falco drowsily walked by him, heading to a bunch of chairs, " Had enough kid?" He asked the tired small blonde. He got a tired " yeah" as a response, Falco got himself comfortable on several chairs to lay down on, which was definitely going to result in aching back when he woke up.

Bertolt's attention was then taken by surprise by the sound of the crushing of a table, a chair, and plates, with a sarcastic " Way to go Jean....". Turns out Jean tried to dance on top of a table, but it did not end well, as he was laying on the broken table as Marco freaked out, trying to pull up his boyfriend from the mess. Bertolt went over to Reiner and caught his boyfriend's attention, which he pointed at Jean. Reiner sighed " I'll take him and Marco to their motel, you stay here and make sure Gabi doesn't try pulling any stunts. By the way, when I return we are leaving, I can see Falco's already asleep and Gabi is going to be moody in the morning if we don't go home soon." Bertolt agreed with the plan as he saw Reiner go over to Marco and Jean and proceed to haul Jean over his shoulder, even with Jean's constant struggling and ramblings, Marco seemed relieved that they were leaving. Gabi was currently in a hype circle with Sasha and Connie, Udo and Zofia were talking to Porco and Pieck, Falco was asleep, and Bertolt managed to pull Gabi away from the crowd, and telling her they were leaving soon, to only get a " Can I have 5 more minutes?" and Bertolt saying no and telling her to say goodbye to mostly everyone. Bertolt also retrieved a very drunk Colt who had his head facing down on the bar table, Bertolt was about to go and find Annie and Armin to say goodbye, but after seeing they were still in the courtyard, even though it's been several hours and they had no idea of the chaos that was inside, he decided to keep letting them have their " moment". When Reiner did come back he started saying by and hauling the drunk Colt back to the car, Bertolt got Falco and carried the sleeping boy to the car with Gabi following, at the same time, Pieck and Porco were taking Udo and Zofia home as well, all the warriors said goodbye and said they'll talk the next morning. Bertolt did catch Falco and Gabi asleep and leaning against each other, looks like Bertolt has a new wallpaper to use for his phone.

Zeke sat at the table, still drinking, yet barely getting tipsy, even if he forgot how many drinks he had, Hannes had gone home even when he was very drunk, he is probably fine. Now that the kids were all gone, that left only the drunk grown ups, and Hange took this as her chance to play.....W.A.P........ Zeke is not surprised that the drunk commander choosed this song. Levi who was sitting nearby, who looked extremely disgusted, even more when people were joining her. Zeke did ask Levi why he hasn't left yet and he got the answer " Because I have to babysit the very drunk one." while pointing at the twerking Hange on the dancefloor. Zeke sighed at the chaos, thankfully soon this should be over and he can go home. Levi did take out his phone and started to record the chaos, either to report to Erwin or use it as potential blackmail material.  
  


It was finally time to go home, The DJ had left and everyone was gathering their things, their bags, their coats, etc, Annie and Armin just barely came in, looking confused at the mess of drunk comrades and the random broken table, looks like they were spending a little too much time outside. Too bad Hange couldn't find their shoes, and everyone was looking for them, Hange was also running outside barefoot saying it was like a summer night even though it was October and cold as shit. Levi did manage to pull them aside and forcefully put their heels on, which made everyone very confused on how Hange found them. Hange was about to drive herself to her apartment, but everyone was worried about her crashing, as she drank a lot of alcohol. So Levi offered to drive them home, which they took gladly, instantly falling asleep when she got to the back of the car. And everyone started saying their goodbyes, telling each other to have a great night, to say the least, the party was a sort of success.

  
  


  
  



	2. Aftermath

The light of dawn leaked through the blinds of the motel room, there Armin and Annie slept peacefully, it wasn't a surprise, they were the only couple who didn't drink at all in the night besides Levi. Armin woke up drowsily and looking up, " What time is it?" he thought, he doesn't remember much about getting to the room last night, he looked around, his tuxedo and Annie's dress were neatly hanging, he could still smell the perfume Annie used. Speaking of Annie, she was still dead asleep, but she looked cute like that, she had this peaceful look on her face as Armin stroke her hair strands gently. She then stirred and open her pale blue eyes " Good morning..." Armin spoke gently, Annie looked up at him " What happened last night...?..." she asked. Armin shrugged " I don't know, you want to check the internet to see what happened?, we certainly took our time outside.", Annie thought about it for a few seconds before answering "...no...maybe later...I'm still tired...", Armin chuckled " Very well...." and the two covered cuddled in their bed, without a care in the world.  
  
  
" What the fuck." Those were the first words Levi said when he woke up on Hange's couch and found them taking a bath in her pajamas in the bathroom. Hange looked at him " I'm washing me in my clothes.", Levi instantly knew she was still sober, when Levi dropped off Hange at the apartment, they basically dragged him to their tiny apartment. He wished Moblit was the one to deal with her, but that poor guy had to deal with her almost everyday. The funny thing was when Levi made sure she was in her pajamas and on her bed, he was about to leave until Hange begged him to stay...and read them a bedtime story. Yes you heard that correct, a bedtime story, a child's book. Who knew Hange Zoe, a respected squad leader and researcher would like to be read bedtime stories like a little kid, apparently Moblit did it, but was kept quiet, and now Levi has been dragged into the mess. At first Levi thought it was because she was drunk, but no, Hange just really likes bedtime stories. He ended up reading The Princess And The Frog for her entertainment, and you have no idea how much Levi wanted to stop reading and bend down in shame and disappointment. And Now, Hange was taking a bath in her clothes, and smelling like reeking alcohol. Levi sighed " Hange, I'm going to leave in a bit, just don't do anything stupid, and wash yourself good, you smell horrible.", he got a " Aye,Aye Captain!!" in response. As Levi got his things, he started thinking, maybe Four-Eyes wasn't such a pain in the ass, and plus they might try leaving, so Levi changed his mind, he'll wait for Hange to get out, take a shower himself, and stay with them til they are back to normal.  
  
  
" You good?" called out Sasha and the response was some gagging and vomiting noises from the bathroom and then the toilet flushing. " I take that as a no." she then said to herself, honestly she doesn't remember almost anything from last night, one moment she was eating bread, the next was taking some shots with Connie and Jean, and the next were flashing lights and dancing to Crazy Frog, then everything went black in her head. Apparently Connie ate too much, as he was currently throwing up in the bathroom. Sasha hauled herself from her bed and went to the bathroom to check on her boyfriend, who was laying on the bathroom floor, groaning. " Babe?" she asked, gently nudging him, Connie just groaned in response, and Sasha gently lifted him off the ground a rubbed his back gently " next time...let's not make a bet on who can drink the most." in response she heard a muffled " agreed." she managed to get Connie back in bed without puking again, the two stanked, with messy hair, and harshly put on pajamas. While Connie attempted to sleep, Sasha went online, she got several concerned messages from Nicolo about how Connie was doing and was relieved to find out Connie threw up because of the many shots he took and not his food. There was videos online, some had those two kids dancing, some from the party, and there was a video of Jean breaking the table, with them dancing in the background, in the comments there was a very dissapointed Erwin and Levi. Sasha chuckled " at least you aren't as bad as Jean, bet horseface is puking even more than you." Connie made a muffled " yeah". " Let's feel like shit together...." said Sasha who turned of her phone to cuddle and comfort her boyfriend. " Sure."  
  
Zofia and Udo woke up in Pieck and Porco's apartment, having no idea how they got there. Both kids knew about how Falco passed out, as Bertolt was taking him into the car last night, meanwhile the two were playing outside, mainly at the fountain. Pieck was there to greet them " good morning, did you two sleep well?" she asked in a gentle manner, like a mother to her children. Udo and Zofia looked around and then nodded, though they were still exhausted, thankfully the two were somehow dressed in their pajamas despite getting inside the apartment in their formal wear. "...What happened?" asked Udo who was curious, Pieck replied " not much, but after we left according to the media, things got chaotic, so Im happy we left when we did." Zofia drowsily agreed, before she went back onto the couch to sleep with Udo, kids having allnighters at age 12 wasn't a very good idea. As for the Brauns, Colt passed out and was still asleep, thankfully nobody got to hear his drunk ramblings, Reiner and Bertolt were having well deserved rest in their bedroom, while Gabi and Falco were wide awake, but upon remembering their little dance from last night, they didn't dare make eye contact as that resulted in both of them blushing. Though both kids were fine, they did put it aside to talk, even when Colt woke up and kept giving the two " the look".   
  
As for Mikasa and Eren, they were scrolling through the internet, commenting on what happened last night, from the random zoom in picture of Armin and Annie outside to Jean breaking the table, the couple was laughing at the weird crap that went down. " I'm never letting Jean live this one down." chuckled Yeager, Mikasa replied in a soft manner " Cut him some slack, Marco probably is going to suffer with him.". " Ah yeah, Marco, I guess, that poor guy has to deal with Horseface everyday, at least we had fun." said Eren. " At Least you did not make another drunk argument like the last time." said Mikasa, having the memory of having to drag her boyfriend away from Jean because they were fighting again. " Should I call Armin? maybe we can all hang out." asked Eren, "....no, Armin and Annie are probably exhausted, and plus tomorrow we are going back to Paradis, we can all hang out then, for now, let's rest and we can then back our bags for tomorrow." decided Mikasa, and surprisingly Eren did not argue with her about this, " sounds like a plan."  
  



End file.
